


I Can't Keep My Eyes Off You

by debarouchi



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Getting Together, Hurt Danny "Danno" Williams, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4268616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debarouchi/pseuds/debarouchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is home from his prison cell, now Steve can finally deal with his own fear of losing Danny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Keep My Eyes Off You

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from lyrics in You and Me - Lifehouse 
> 
> Just a quick ficlet to try and get my head back into writing McDanno. I've missed writing these guys.

Steve goes home and cries after he takes Danny home. He’s not ashamed to admit it. The thought of Danny willingly going to a jail cell for him chills him to the bone and he doesn’t think he will ever find warmness again.

~~~~~

When he wakes, Danny is sitting on the end of his bed. It’s a testament to just how much he lets his guard down around his partner that he was even able to get into the house without waking him, let alone make it into his bedroom.

“Wake up, sleeping beauty.” 

“How long have you been here?” Steve sits up, wiping a hand across his face. 

“Since you stopped sleep talking.” 

Steve sits up a little straighter. “What was I saying?” 

“It doesn’t matter.” Danny shrugs. “Time to get up, babe. We’re going to be late.” 

“You’re not working today, Danno. I can’t let you go in looking like that.” 

“You can’t stop me,” Danny says quietly. “I need to see the others. Need to see my family.” 

Steve grasps Danny’s shoulder and nods slowly. “Okay.” 

Danny nods back and stands carefully. “I’ll get some coffee ready while you shower.” 

Steve can’t help but watch him as Danny moves, wishing there was something he could do to ease his partner’s pain. He takes a deep breath and slides out of bed, heading quickly for the shower. 

While he showers he tries to avoid thinking about how easily Danny could have been lost to them yesterday. Spending time with Gracie had been both heartbreaking and comforting, he just hopes that he was able to provide her with some measure of reassurance. 

“McGarrett! Hurry up!” 

Steve rolls his eyes as he dries off, and pulls on some clothes. He’s just made it to the top of the stairs when he sees Danny standing at the bottom waiting for him, coffee in hand. 

“Maybe you should move back in if I can get this service everyday,” Steve mutters as he finishes doing up his shirt buttons. 

Danny smiles fondly, watching the movement of his hands. “You wish you were that lucky.” 

“Ill let you drive your car if you make me coffee each morning.” 

Danny rolls his eyes and hands the cup over. “Drink up, I don’t want to be late.” 

Steve leans against the stair rail and watches Danny silently.   
“Why are you watching me Steven?” 

“You’re not even looking at me, how did you know I was.” 

“Because I know you,” Danny says simply. He slides the car keys from his pocket and holds them out to Steve. “Commander.” 

“Thank you, Detective.”

~~~~~

There is at least fifty times during the day that Steve wants to lead Danny down to the car, by force if required, and take him home.

He sees the way Danny flinches if he moves too quickly, the way he ducks his head if someone moves towards him too fast. Every movement sends a shiver down Steve’s spine and he can’t get past the feeling of helplessness that has settled heavily in his heart. 

“Take me home.” 

Steve’s head turns and finds Danny standing in his office doorway. “Home?” 

“Yeah. Take me home. I’m tired, babe.” 

Steve is out of his chair and grabbing his phone off the desk before he even realizes he’s moving. He takes the keys from Danny as he passes and convinces himself he wasn’t imagining it when he feels Danny’s fingers brush against the inside of his wrist. 

They walk to the car in silence and it’s not until Steve has parked the Camaro in his own drive that he turns to face Danny. 

“I can drive you to your place if you want.” 

“No.” Danny carefully gets out of the car, letting Steve move ahead of him to the front door. 

“You said home,” Steve murmurs. “I should have asked earlier.” 

Danny puts his hand out, grabbing Steve’s arm. “You’re my home. You and Gracie. This is where I should be.” 

Steve stares at him for a long time until he can’t stop himself from holding back anymore. He leans down and cups Danny’s nape. “I need you here.” 

“I know,” Danny whispers. 

Steve feels his mouth settle into a smile as he presses his lips to Danny’s for the first time.

~~~~~

Steve freezes when he rolls over and finds the bed bedside him empty. He has to force himself not to panic as he listens for movement in the house. Silence remains and he feels like his heart is going to beat out of his chest until he slides from the bed and looks out his window. Danny is sitting on the lawn in the backyard, moon overhead as he stares out at the ocean.

He takes a deep breath and pulls on a t-shirt as he makes his way downstairs and outside. Danny doesn’t flinch when he sits down and he moves slightly closer, seeking Steve’s warmth. 

“Hey,” Danny murmurs. “I couldn’t sleep.” 

“I can understand that.” Steve rests back on his elbows and watches Danny do the same. “It’ll get better with time.” 

Danny nods silently. He leans over and presses a kiss to Steve’s shoulder then rests back against the grass. 

Steve loses track of how long they sit there, but eventually he can’t keep it in any longer. 

“Why would you do it? You should have let me stop them taking you off the island. You going to a cell for me isn’t something I can accept.” 

“You know why I did it,” Danny murmurs, staring up at the dark sky above them. He reaches out and puts his hand on Steve’s chest. “Because I love you, babe.” 

Steve feels warm. Finally.


End file.
